


Prison Break

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [20]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Matt Murdock, Demons, Gen, Season/Series 02, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Karen jumped up the moment the door opened, “Hey, is everything alright, after yesterday?”Foggy shook his head, “Just, save yourself the religious experience and just, don't ask. Um, Matt's just, he got a little out of it so I had to pick him up.”“You're scared, Karen, why are you scared?”“Frank Castle just escaped from prison...”“What? Wasn't he being held in Isolation to await his trial?”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Devil's Due [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Kudos: 42





	Prison Break

Karen jumped up the moment the door opened, “Hey, is everything alright, after yesterday?”

Foggy shook his head, “Just, save yourself the religious experience and just, don't ask. Um, Matt's just, he got a little out of it so I had to pick him up.”

“You're scared, Karen, why are you scared?”

“Frank Castle just escaped from prison...”

“What? Wasn't he being held in Isolation to await his trial?”

“Yeah, he, was- Um, with Reyes still fessing up to her royal fuck up with this entire thing, they apparently somehow checked the wrong box or something. They didn't have a fucking clue until morning checks. Apparently the last verified check in was over 12 hours ago... We're Just now learning about this.”

Matt winced, “Was there anything else about the guy? Sightings, anything?”

“Nope, the Punisher seems to have dropped off the face of the earth. Though, there was a cell block riot reported before... Lot of casualties. Apparently someone got their hands on a knife.”

“Shit,” Matt grumbled as he grabbed his phone to call Weasel, “Hey, yeah it's early just wake your fucking ears up for a minute and remember this. Track down ANY new Demons in the State that you can. Frank Castle just escaped prison, and, it's lookin' a lot like the work of a Demon.”

“Shit, fuck, fine, yeah, got it.”

“Thanks,” Matt grumbled as he hung up and settled into his chair. “I haven't even had coffee yet...”

“I will get coffee,” Foggy grumbled, “I knew I forgot something with all the chatter this morning.”

“The absolute best,” Matt smiled as he reached out after Foggy's arm before he headed out. “Okay so, what- Castle was, on a mission. What was left in his mission?”

“Well, I tracked down what I think is the incident that started this all,” Karen smiled as she set some papers down. “There was, the um, royal fuck up Reyes confessed to, the uh incident at the carousel. So far, everyone he's hit was involved in it. We just, oh shit... Reyes was a part of this, she's a target. If he knows about it, the reason his trail is pushed back and why the DA isn't taking on the prosecution... Shit!”

“Has ANYTHING Reyes said been made public?”

“Um, I was there with you and Foggy when she started rambling on about... her involvement with all this. She, hasn't stood trial. Um, her name is on the paperwork, but- That's not, the sting wasn't public knowledge, hell she's done Everything to cover up the fact that it was, including covering up at least 1 body that we know of.”

Matt blinked and shook his head, “You've been busy...”

“I, yeah, I've been busy. Idle hands or whatever, right?”

Matt snorted and nodded, “Yeah, Idle hands.”

“Let me... warm up your printer and I'll get started getting you copies of some of the things I've found. Please tell me that thing hasn't been acting up again?”

“When doesn't it?” Matt suddenly sat back and sighed, “Shit, why is always when I'm trying to work?”

“What?”

“I'm being summoned...” He already could tell by the intent he would turn right back around and leave, at least if whoever the summoner was was peaceful about it. “I'll, be back, tell Foggy it shouldn't take long.”

“You're kidding right?”

“Trust me, Karen, I wouldn't go if I could help it, but... You sit on my bench and look for a Deal, I get drawn in- even if it's only to talk.”

“Just, please, be careful? You were at the precinct after all.”

-

Matt's back was ridged as he closed in on the bench, it wasn't a Demon waiting for him, but the man was right on the brink. He rolled his eyes as someone jumped over his cane as he slowed his walk forward before it hit the bench, “This seat taken?”

“Depends, I'm waitin' fer someone. Got told he haunts this place.”

Matt shrugged at the hooded figure turning toward him, “I'll be happy to get up when he gets here.”

“You lookin' fer a Deal too?”

“I'm a lawyer, I'm always looking to Deal, well unless I've got you dead to rights and then nah, not usually anyway.”

He blinked at the chuckle, “Of course the fucking Devil would be a lawyer...”

“Been called a lot of things, that one's come up a lot.”

“Who knew the Devil was blind...”

“It was the Fall. God chose to use the one thing he brought to the world to hurt him. But, that's not how I lost My sight.”

“I need a Deal. Reyes, did you hear? That, that wasn't me. Look, I know she fucked up, in the worst way. And I know, she was coverin' her ass. But, she didn't pull the trigger, I know that. She, her boys, none of them did anything but return fire. I had beef with her, about the way she handled it all, but, she wasn't on my hit list.”

“Reyes?”

“Ain't you seen- Oh, right, you ain't heard the news? She was mowed down. The fuckers that did it used over a clip, caught her when she was being put into witness protection. Might be why it's not made the news though. I was, tracking her down, I just... wanted the other name. There were 4 groups. I got 3, the 4th was in prison. I got them on my way out. But, they were all lookin' to deal with a 5th. All I got of it is the Blacksmith. You know anything about that?”

“I'm not going to hand over information for you to go on a killing spree, Frank.”

“Right, Deals. Name it, I'll pay up.”

“That's not how I work,” Matt sighed, “That's never been how I work.”

“Then you ain't who I'm lookin' for.”

“I, might not be who you're looking for, Frank, but I might be who you needed to find. God put you in my path for a reason. I know how close you are to a Fall of your own. You keep this up, you're going to end up Damning yourself to a life worse than death. Because if you keep it up, there won't be an end to it for you. Even once you've gotten them all, that... blinding rage will live on, it will just do it in another form. One, not human.”

“I came here lookin' for the Devil, I find a fucking priest.” Frank got up and Matt winced, “Since you ain't gonna help me and you ain't gonna offer a Deal, I'll make one for you. Stay outa my way, or else.”

“That's not a Deal, that's a warning...”

“Stands either way.”

Matt took a few deep breathes as Frank walked away, knowing if he followed him he'd end up with at least a few bullet holes for his trouble and not having a chance to keep his cover. He rubbed his eyes and growled as he grabbed his phone, “Weasel, I need every single fucking thing you know about a guy known as the Blacksmith. He's done dealings with the mobs in the Kitchen but I've never heard of him.”


End file.
